


Meeting in the Park

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Birth, Cussing, F/M, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments between Danny and Sam, from when they first met to the birth of their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters.

Five years old, Danny Fenton, was just playing in the sand box in the park, when he was suddenly push hard into the sand. Cough up some of the sand that went down his throat, he turn to saw a boy his age with blond hair and blue eyes. It was no one, but Dash Parker, the playground bully; Dash had a smirk on his face and started to laugh at poor Danny.

"Have everyone look at fen-um, fentard he's eating sand," said Dash, as he and the other little kids pointed and laugh at Danny. Danny started tearing up and little tears fell out of his eyes, while Dash was laughing at Danny, he fail to notice a little girl behind him until he was push into the sandbox. The little girl sat on his back and push Dash's face into the sand; Danny was shock that someone was doing that and look at the little girl. He notice that her hair was like his, but in pigtails and she was wearing a pink dress, but what he notice strange about her eyes, they was the purest purple he have ever seen.

The little girl was calmly saying something to Dash; Danny stop crying a little bit and heard her said, "Hey, you know it's bad to eat sand, huh? So, why are you still eating sand, huh?" The little girl finally got off Dash, who then got up crying and went running to his mother. The other kids in on the playground went back to doing what they were doing. The little girl turns to Danny and smiled; Danny realizes he like her smile and smile back at her. "Hi, my name is Danny Fenton. What's your name?" asked Danny, as he sat back in the sandbox.

The little girl sat across from him and replies back, "My name is Sam Manson. It is very nice to meet you, Danny." Danny smiles bigger and said, "It is very nice to meet you too, Sammy. Um, why did you do that to Dash?" Sam stares at him a little bit and reply, "Because, I saw what he did to you and it was not very nice. You seem sweet and nice and it wrong to be mean to people." Danny stares at Sammy, surprise at her well-meaning for helping him. Danny and Sam just smiled at each other and play in the sandbox and all around the playground, until it was almost dark. Danny's mother and Sam's mother was calling them both to come and get on home, but Sam and Danny didn't want to leave yet.

"It's getting late, Danny, but I do not want to leave. I like hanging with you, Danny," said Sammy, as she grab Danny's hands and look in the direction of her mother.

"Me too, Sammy, but my mom would get really mad at me, if I do not go with her," reply Danny, as he look in his mother direction. They both sigh, then a light bulb went off in Sam's head; Sam turns to Danny with an excited smile on her face and said, "Danny, why do we not make a promise to always meet here. Okay?" Danny smiles the biggest smile on his little face and shakes his head, enthusiastically and they both shake hands, and then went to their mothers.

**Middle school…**

Eleven years old, Sam, Danny and Tucker was all sitting under a tree in the park after school was over. Sam was sitting between Danny and Tucker doing her homework, so she does not have to deal with it tomorrow. Danny was lean back against the tree, staring at the sky, while Tucker was on his PDA look up information about something important, that no one would care about. Tucker looks up at Danny and Sam and asked, "So, that is why you and Danny always meet up in the park?"

Sam looks up from her work and nods her head, "Yep that is the reason. But, who would have guess I would have to save Danny from Dash, again?" Danny looks down at Sam and glares at her and said, "Hey, I was perfectly capable of taking care of Dash. If he didn't, shove in the locker. Again." Tucker looks at him and started to laugh and said, "Yeah, but did you see the look on Dash's face, when Sam kick him in the place where 'the sun don't shine'. He yelled like a little girl, who saw a bug or something."

Sam and Danny stares at Tucker, then started laughing at the memory. They quieted down, eventually and went back doing what they were doing before. It was almost dark and they all had curfew to meet or they would get in trouble with their parents again. They pack up their stuffs and walk to the corner, where they would split up to their homes. As they all waved bye to each other they walk a few steps, when Sam turn around and yells, "Hey, guys, tomorrow let's meet up here tomorrow and head to the movies. Okay?" Danny and Tucker turn back to her and nod their heads.

**High School…**

Eighteen years old, Danny and Sam was walking down the hall, hand-in-hand. Tucker was trailing behind them, staring at his PDA, they were all heading to the mall, but had to go home and put their school stuffs up for the weekend. They later on, met back up in the park and were going to the mall, when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny groans to himself and shouted his catchphrase, "GOING GHOST!" His outfit change from the original white shirt and blue jeans to black and silver spandex suit; crystalline blue eyes to piercing ghost green and midnight black hair to snowy owl white.

Danny flew off to find the enemy and quick dispatch with him, so he can go to the mall in time to hang with Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker follow Danny on foot and arrive to an abandon home on the edge of town. Danny slowly lower to the ground and whispers, "Okay, guys I'm going in to see what is in there. I want you two, to stay out here and do not follow me. That means you too, Sam." Sam rolls her amethyst eyes at him and nods her head. Danny smirks at her, gives her a quick kiss and head into the house; Sam and Tucker wait a few minutes, and then went inside the house.

They follow the sounds of fighting and saw Danny fighting Youngblood; Danny quickly dive out of the way of a cannon ball. Danny charge up an ecto-ball and shoots it towards Youngblood, who takes the hit in the chest. Youngblood crashes through the wall and Danny quickly follow, not giving Youngblood a chance to get back up. Sam had Danny's bag in her hand and was searching for the thermos, when the worse sound imaginable rang in her ears: the sounds of Danny's yelling in pain.

Sam looks up with horror on her face and rushes through the hole to see Danny clutching his side, which is dripping green blood. Danny looks wore out, but he couldn't rest until he catches Youngblood, who was getting ready to blast Danny again, when he was blasted out of the air. Sam and Danny turn around to see Tucker holding the bazooka; Danny then grabs the thermos and trap Youngblood in the thermos. After closing the thermos, Danny falls to the ground and Sam kneels next to him with tears in her eyes. "Danny? Danny hold on for a few minutes, we get you to the hospital and have you feeling better. Okay? Danny, please answer me," said Sam, as she hugs Danny listening to his shallow breathe.

Too tired to hang on, Danny transform back to his human side, blood going green to dark red, he slightly open his blue eyes and looks at Sam. "It is okay, Sammy. I do not need to go to the hospital, just get me home and let me rest," said Danny, as he grab her hand tightly. Sam nods and looks to Tucker for help, who puts everything back in the bag and helps lift Danny up to his feet, they slowly help him through the hole and out the door of the abandon building. As they was walking, Sam looks at Tucker over Danny's head and nods to her house, that way she can treat Danny without his parents asking question about his injuries, Tucker nods and lead the way.

They made it into Sam's mansion and up the stairs to Sam's room, Tucker gently laid Danny on Sam's bed as Sam went to get the first aid kit. Danny's wounds seem pretty bad with the shirt on, but once they took it off, they saw the real damage of wounds. Sam chokes back a sob and slowly begins to wipe up some of the blood; she saw that Danny had a big gash from his ribcage to his belly button. Tucker helps her put the ointments on the wound and wrap his lower chest in gauze.

Sam went to wipe his face, when Danny groan and open his eyes to her amethyst eyes full of tears at the sight of his wound. Danny was heart-broken to see Sam in pain and reach out to grab her hand in his, Sam puts her head down on Danny chest. Tucker knowing that they would want to be alone left the room and went downstairs; Danny reaches for Sam's chin so she can look at his face. "Sam, please do not cry. I hate to see you in pain," said Danny as Sam slowly wipes away her tears.

"Danny, I hate the fact that I always have to worry about you when you go in battle. I'll never know if this is your last battle for good. I hate seeing you hurt or wounded or –," Sam was cut short by Danny's lips on hers. The kiss made have been only a few seconds, but in their world it lasted for an eternity and more. After they break the kiss, Danny looks Sam in the eyes and said, "Sam, you would never have to worry about me when I go into battle. I'm not planning on leaving you so soon. Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

**College years…**

"Guys, can you believe that this is our last year at college, once we graduated we will go off and embrace the world," said twenty years old, Sam as she leans against Danny's chest, looking up at the quickly darken sky. Danny, Sam and Tucker were enjoying their last week at college, before they head off to their jobs, which are waiting of them when they graduate. Danny would finally be able to work for NASA; Sam would work as an environment photographer to help make people realize that the planet needs their help; and Tucker would start his training as an electronics engineer.

Danny smiles down at Sam and hug her around the waist while saying, "Yeah, I can believe it. Just imagine us when we were little, did we even saw ourselves going this far in life?" Tucker turns to him and shakes his head, "Man, I didn't see this happening to me." Tucker then yawn and slowly got to his feet, as he was walking away he turn to wave at Sam and wink at Danny. Danny glare at him, then look down at Sam, he sallow the frog in his throat and ask, "Sam, do you remember who we first meet?"

Sam turns to face Danny with a smirk on her face and replies, "Yep, I help you with Dash in the park. We got along so well, that we didn't want to leave each other, when our moms were yelling for us. Why do you ask, Danny?" Danny just shrug his shoulders and put his hands on Sam's waist; he lean forward and touch his lips to hers, kissing passionately. Sam wraps her arms around his head and lean into the kiss; they were lock-in-arms with each other for a few minutes. Danny broke the kiss first, much to Sam's disappointment and rose to his full 6'5 height and pick up Sam, so she can stand next to him.

"Sam, we know each other for years, we finally admit our love for each other in high school. I am so glad, I met you in the park, just like where we are standing at now and I feel so happy with you. Okay, the reason I'm telling you all of this is because I want to know, Would you marry me and become Sam Fenton?" ask Danny, as he got on one knee and pull out a small box from his pocket. Sam was speechless when she saw the ring; it was white silver with four little black diamonds on both sides of the band and in the middle was a beautiful amethyst diamond with four small white diamonds around it. Sam put her hands to her mouth and tears form around her eyes; lavender met sapphire and Sam couldn't do anything, but nod her head.

Danny's face broke into a wide smile, he put the ring on Sam's finger, and then he picks her up and spins her around. Sam clung strongly to Danny's neck, while tears of pure joy came down her cheeks; Danny slowly place Sam on the ground and kiss her passionately again, when they finally broke they couldn't stop smiling at each other. "Danny, you have no idea how happy you made me, just now. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Sam said between tears; Danny smile and kiss the tears away.

"You have no idea, how happy you just made me, Sam Fenton," said Danny as he link hands with Sam and they walk back to the dormitories.

**Wedding day…**

"Sam, you need to breathe and stop fidgeting in your dress," said Annika, Sam's best friend and maid of honor, as she grab Sam's shoulders and sat her down on the chair and went to work on Sam's hair. Sam was nervous to the extreme; she was second guessing herself about everything: her dress, her hair, the music, where everyone would sit at during the wedding, wondering if someone will scream out they object to the wedding, and her choice. Sam was worried that Danny might change his mind; he might not even show up.

"Sam, stop twisting your hands around like that. Come on, get up and look at you," said Annika, as she pick Sam up and turn her to the mirror. Sam was shock to see herself, her dress was gorgeous, her dress was pure white dress, and her skirt was long and flowing, slightly hugging her legs. Sam's top was almost like a corset, hugging her dress sexily, but leaving some to the imagination, her hair had grown out a lot to reach the middle of her back, which was in soft curls. Her veil is a light purple to blend with her eyes and flow down her back; Sam was shock speechless at how beautiful she look.

"Oh my God, Annika, you did a tremendous job. Sam, you look magnificent," said Tucker.

"Thank you, Tucker. Is, um, everything ready?" ask Sam, as she begins to pace the floor again. Tucker just smiles at her and grab her hands, looks her in the face and said, "Sam, stop worrying. Everything is going to go perfect today. You and Danny will get married, go on your honeymoon, have ghost kids, grow old and die together." Sam smile at Tucker and gave him a hug; Tucker left after that and Annika follow behind him, after giving Sam her last minute hug. Sam sat in the room be herself for a few seconds, before her father came in to escort her to the altar; John was so proud that his daughter found someone who could love and cherish his little girl.

The music began, Danny was standing at the altar watching the flower girls and everyone else get into position, and then he saw Sam and her father coming towards him. Danny felt like his heart just skips a beat, it seems his whole world just froze all he could see was Sam and see how beautiful she looks. He felt he was the luckiest man alive, to finally be with the one person he love more than life, itself. When Sam finally reaches him, he shook hands with John and slowly walks the rest of the way with Sam by his side. While the priest was reading the vows, Sam could not help but look around the room, the mixture of lavender, sapphire and white was beautiful and everyone looks lovely in the dresses and suits.

"Do you, Daniel Fenton, take Samantha Manson as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" ask the priest.

"I do, with my whole heart," said Danny with a big smile on his face.

"And do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do, with my whole soul," said Sam with tears in her eyes. The priest pronounce them husband and wife and to kiss the bride; Danny hold Sam like she was his lifeline to heaven and he was not letting go anytime soon. The whole room erupted into cheers and hoorays, Danny and Sam was crush with hugs, tears and laughter from family and friends. As Danny and Sam, rush to the car to make it to their plane; Jack, Maddie and Patrice Manson let off fireworks for the newlyweds over the church. As Sam sat in the back of the car, she gather all of her bridesmaids and threw the bouquet, who happen to catch it but Jazz; Danny start laughing when he saw the look on Tucker's face, for they been going out for a while.

Sam and Danny stare at the lights, the look at each other Sam and Danny felt like they were in heaven.

**Marriage Years…**

Danny and Sam Fenton have been married for three years and they were in bliss; Sam was a famous environmental photographer and Danny was a prominent NASA director.

Just like any other day, you can catch them in the bed resting from a day of work. Sam was snug in Danny's arms, her mind whirling trying to tell Danny something of real importance and it keep getting stuck in her throat. Danny looks down at Sam and sees her biting her bottom lip, staring at the wall, he notice that for the past few days Sam have been acting weirder than usual. Danny was going to wait until Sam comes out with whatever she need to say, but could not take it anymore, "Sam, you been acting weird for the past few days and it been really bugging me. Can you tell me what is wrong?"

Sam looks up at Danny and just blurted it out, "Danny, I'm pregnant!" Danny was ready for whatever Sam had to say, but this took him by surprise, he stares at her until his eyes become blurry with tears. Sam thought Danny was upset about the baby, she was getting up when Danny grab her around the waist and kiss her hard on the lips. Sam broke the kiss to get some air and saw Danny had the biggest smile on his face. "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a FATHER!" scream Danny as he picks Sam up and twirl her around. Sam clung hard to Danny, tears streaming down her cheeks, she was going to be a mother, and she was going to bring a life in this world, a symbol of her and Danny's love for each other.

Sam was feeling so many emotions in one time, but the main emotion she was feeling was: nervousness.

**8 Month Olds…**

Sam woke up to Danny's hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick slightly. Sam smiles at Danny and put her hand on top of his and said, "Hello, father Fenton, enjoying our son's soccer kicks." Danny smirks down at Sam and replied, "Yes, I'm enjoying our daughter's marital arts kicks. You still are keeping to the bet, huh?"

"Danny, you know me better than that. Yes."

"Sam, you know it does not matter, as long as he/she is healthy."

"I know that, but I'm stuck at home on maternity leave and you get to go out and have fun with the boys, while I'm stuck here getting fat!" scream Sam. Danny just stares at her and shakes his head. Danny knows that her mood just went on a ride to crazy town, because he just ignores this until she calms down again. Sam lend back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, she grabs Danny's hand and tug him down next her. She wraps her arms around him and whispers, "Danny, I'm sorry for what I said. It is just I'm always worrying about this baby, this little human that going to count on me. I don't want to disappoint out baby or you."

Danny pulls Sam closer to him and kiss her lightly on the head and say, "Sam, you will never disappoint me or out child. You are going to be a great mother, this I can bet my human and ghost sides on that. You will not be alone to handle the child; I'm going to help all the way, trust me this is going to be easy as pie."

Danny, soon, eats his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Labor Day…**

"Easy. Why did I say it would be easy as pie? This is as bad as saying 'what the worst that can happen'. How can I be so–,'' said Danny, before he was cut off by the angry, screaming Sam in the passenger seat.

"Danny, would you shut the hell up and get me to the freaking HOSIPTAL!" scream Sam as she went through another contraction. What was supposed to be a beautiful drive around town, just to get of the house, turns into a raging car race to the hospital. Danny was driving as fast as he could, but it seems the louder Sam screams the faster Danny drove until he reaches Amity Park Hospital. Soon, Danny pulls in front of the hospital and a physician assistant came out with a wheelchair, for Danny call ahead. Danny was stop at the door, as Sam was wheel into the prep room, he had to stay outside and fill out important forms. Finally, after he was finish he was able to be with Sam to be there for their child's birth. The doctor was sitting in front of Sam, wearing a mask over his face and gloves on his hands.

"Okay, Mrs. Fenton, I need you to take deep slow breathes and push for me," said the doctor, as Sam begins to push. Danny grab onto Sam's hands and Sam squeeze as hard as she can; her screams vibrating the walls and tears roll down her face. The more Sam the push the louder she screams, until she just wishes this was over with. Danny trying to be a good husband wipes her brow and say, "Come on, Sam. You can do this, don't give up yet, just one more push." After hearing this, Sam reaches her breaking point. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FENTON! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! I DO NOT WANT YOUR ASS ANYWHERE NEAR ME, WHEN THIS IS FUCKING OVER WITH! I WANT THIS SHIT OVER WITH! GET THIS THING OUT OF MEEEEEE!" scream Sam, as she gave her final push, then went slack. The room quieted and all you can hear is a little voice crying; Sam and Danny look at the little being in the doctor's arms, Danny grab Sam and they both just begin to tear up. The nurses took the baby and wash off the juices and other things, then wrap it up in…a pink blanket. One of the nurses carries the little bundle to Sam and put her in Sam's arms.

Sam and Danny both look down at the new life they brought into the world. Sam slightly rocks the little person and whispers, "Hey, so you the one who keeps kicking me. Nice to finally meet you, my baby, I am going to take great care of you. You are going to be the most spoil rotten child in the whole world." Sam bends down and lightly kisses her child on the head; Danny lends down until he is face to face with his daughter and said, "Hey, baby girl, I have been waiting to meet you for nine months now. You are the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen, well next to me. I am going to make it my business to make sure you want for nothing."

The nurse comes up the Fenton family with a clipboard in her hands and asks, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton on your new baby girl. What do you want her name to be, so I can have it on records?" Danny and Sam looks at each other for a minute, then Sam reply, "Her name would be, Trinity Daniella Fenton." The nurse smiles at Sam and writes the name down, as she leaves the room; Danny looks down at his wife and child, his heart full of so much pride. Sam smiles at him and say, "Danny you do know that our bet is not over with yet? Trinity still has not opened her eyes to see the new world."

Danny smirks at his wife and nods his head at her statement, then grabs a chair to sits closer to his new family. It wasn't until midnight, that their daughter opens her eyes for the first time, both Sam and Danny was surprise at what they saw. They notice that Trinity's eyes were a mixture between three colors: blue, purple and…green. "Um, does this mean we both won the bet or is this a draw?" ask Danny, as he stares at his daughter. Sam just shrugs her shoulders.

I let you be the judge of this.

**Four Years Later…**

Danny and Sam have just celebrated their 7th anniversary and Trinity's 4th birthday, just a couple of months ago. Trinity has grown a lot, she is highly intelligent for her age, but that could be because of who her mom was, she also been developing her ghost powers with her dad. Trinity is also a vegetarian like her mother and love space like her father; she really is the combination of her parents. As of right now, Trinity is in the back yard with her parents, showing her mom a trick her father taught her. Sam is seating in a folding chair with a glass of water in her hand, while Danny is floating on the other side of the yard and Trinity is in between them.

"Look at me, mom. Look at what I can do," said Trinity, as she disappears from view and appear next to Sam and Danny at the same time. Sam just laughs and say, "That is really cool, Trina. It took your father years to learn how to do that." Trinity smiles at her mother as she join her other self together and turn back to her human side and ran to her mother. Sam and Trinity was laughing for no reason, because why do you need a reason to be happy; Danny was looking at them and was fill of pride again for his family. Time pass as they were just having funny in each other company, until soon dinnertime came.

After dinner and taking her bath, Trinity went to her room, which was decorate in lights and shades of purple, and waited for her parents to come in and wish her good night. Danny and Sam came in, tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story; they both kiss her good night on her forehead. But, before they left the room, Trinity ask, "Mommy, daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Danny and Sam look at each other and smiles slightly, remembering how they first meet. "Sure, baby girl, we go to the park tomorrow. Until then get some sleep. Love you, Trina," said Danny.

"Love you, daddy. Love you, mommy."

"Love you, sweetheart. Good night," whispers Sam, as she slowly closed the door, but left it ajar. Danny and Sam climb into the bed and laid there for a while just thinking about the past, present and future. Danny turns to Sam and said, "You know, Sam, my life would probably never be this fantastic if I have never met you. I am just I meet you, that you marry me and gave birth to the most beautiful baby in the world. I love you so much, Sammy."

Sam's eyes begin to water and she lean over and kiss Danny on the lips, she push closer to Danny and replied, "I am so proud to call you my husband and best friend. I love you with my whole heart, Danny. I hope Trinity finds someone as wonderful as you and treat her the same way you treat me."

"Yeah, I wish the same thing for Trinity, but when she turns 40 or 60."

Sam laughs and took rest for the night, blessing God for her life, family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just refuse to think that women would be so calm while giving birth. I just believe, they would call their husbands everything but the Child of God.


End file.
